Fire Emblem Loud
by Belzer
Summary: Cuando Lori fue al cuarto de Lisa para ver su más reciente invento, no esperaba terminar en otro mundo como una especie de heroína legendaria, mucho menos terminar en medio de una guerra. ¿Y que ella puede invocar héroes? Literalmente, su vida ha dado un gran cambio y tendrá que adaptarse a su nuevo papel mientras busca volver a casa. Crossover con Fire Emblem Heroes.
1. Prologo 1: Literalmente un nuevo mundo

Disclaimer: The Loud House fue creada por Chris Savino y pertenece a Nickelodeon. Fire Emblem pertenece a Nintendo e Inteligent Systems. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que espero disfruten.

* * *

El tercer día de las vacaciones de verano comenzó como muchos otros días en la casa Loud… Con una explosión. Tras tener que adelantar la rutina matutina por dos horas gracias a la "alarma" de Lisa, la familia se dedicó a hacer sus excentricidades de siempre. Sin embargo, había una persona que no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada.

—¿Cómo que de verdad no quieres ir al centro comercial? Como que es la rebaja que habíamos estado esperando.

—Lo sé, Leni, pero literalmente, prefiero quedarme en casa. Hoy es el… el segundo aniversario de la primera cita que Bobby y yo tuvimos en Jean Juan. Fue antes de que se me declarara. Se veía tan tierno y guapo esa vez. Estaba tan nervioso que casi se ahogó con sus escargot con escamoles.

En el rostro de Lori se dibujó una sonrisa cálida, aunque esta volvió a convertirse en una expresión triste. La misma que ella había tenido desde la noche anterior, pensó Leni.

—Comprendo. Le pediré a papá que me lleve mientras va a trabajar. Como que si puedo, te traeré algo…

—¡REUNIÓN FAMILIAR EN MI CUARTO! —Se escuchó con fuerza la voz de Lisa. —¡DEBO MOSTRARLES ALGO QUE SERÁ EL AVANCE CIENTÍFICO DE ESTE SIGLO!

La despistada salió de su habitación, aunque primero chocó con la pared al lado de la puerta. Lori andaba con el ánimo por los suelos, pero supuso que si su hermanita estaba llamando a todos, incluidos sus padres, a su habitación, es porque debía haber creado algo lo suficientemente importante en su opinión como para no guardarlo en secreto.

La habitación que la genio de la familia compartía con Lily estaba llena para cuando la adolescente llegó, pero no le molestó mucho que el único espacio disponible estuviera junto al marco de la puerta. Así sería la primera en salir para cuando esto terminara.

—Rayos. Ya no alcancé lugar para ver. —exclamó el único hijo varón de la familia, que llegó después de Lori.

—Bienvenido al club, torpe. —dijo la mayor de los Loud. —Aunque conociendo los inventos de Lisa, quizás sea más seguro así.

—Cierto. —respondió el chico mientras trataba de abrirse camino entre sus padres y hermanas. —Pero espero que sea algo que pueda contarle a Ronnie Anne. Estaba conversando con ella. Por cierto, Bobby te manda saludos.

—Bu bu osito… — La mirada de Lori volvió a llenarse de nostalgia. Rita escuchó el tono triste de su voz a pesar del ruido que hacía el resto de sus hijos.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

—Si, mamá. Literalmente, no es nada. No es nada.

—Antes que nada, agradezco su presencia, unidades biológicas que comparten ADN conmigo. —Lisa estaba de pie sobre un banquito y junto a un objeto que estaba cubierto por una sábana. —El motivo por el cual he solicitado su asistencia es porque finalmente anoche pude concluir con un proyecto muy importante en el que invertí gran parte de mi tiempo. Un proyecto cuya concepción, debo confesar, se la debo a nuestra unidad fraterna masculina.

Toda la familia giro a observar a un confundido Lincoln que se señalaba a sí mismo.

—¿Yo te inspire, Lisa?

—Así es, o para ser precisa, fue esa experiencia onírica que me narraste en la cual viajabas a otra dimensión habitada por contrapartes de nosotros de género opuesto.

El peliblanco recodaba ese sueño, aunque ya había olvidado la mayoría de los detalles.

—Al principio, no le di mucha importancia a esa idea, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que el viaje interdimensional no es algo tan descabellado u obtuso. Comencé a realizar diversos cálculos y mediciones. Me tomó casi un año, pero creo que finalmente he logrado que germine la primera semilla que crecerá hasta tornarse en el fruto de mis esfuerzos.

La genio en tamaño portátil jaló la sábana para mostrarle a su familia lo que había creado. —¡CONTEMPLAD EL GÉNESIS DE LA NUEVA ERA!

Dicho génesis era un objeto de forma cúbica del típico color plateado que tiene el acero, con algunos botones y focos en su superficie.

—Grandioso, Lisa. Hiciste un cubo. Te felicito. ¿Ya puedo volver a seguir practicando para mi concurso de la próxima semana? —replicó Lola en su más cariñoso y sarcástico tono posible.

—Oh, homo sapiens de poca fe… Lo que ves como solo "un cubo", es la piedra angular del viaje interdimensional. —Lisa bajó de un salto del banquito. —Este objeto es un medidor de un cierto tipo de partículas a las que he llamado "Partículas Lisarium", patente pendiente. Me abstendré de detallarles el largo proceso con el cual pude detectarlas y probar su existencia, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que entre más alta sea la concentración de dichas partículas, más probable es la posibilidad de romper la barrera que separa las dimensiones. Desde luego, aún no he diseñado un equipo que permita hacer algo como eso, pero el primer paso ha sido dado. Ya veo un premio Nobel en mi futuro…

—¿Y no te preocupa que por accidente pudieras, no se… romper el continuo espacio-tiempo y destruir el universo? —preguntó Linc ligeramente preocupado.

—En absoluto, Lincoln. —respondió la pequeña. —Como mencioné, no tengo los medios para intentar siquiera abrir una puerta entre dimensiones, ergo, no es posible que mi invento perturbe la estructura del continuo espacio-tiempo… aún.

Ese último comentario provocó sonrisas nerviosas en casi toda la familia. Lori no estaba poniendo atención en realidad, pues en su mente solo había espacio para el mismo pensamiento: Un aniversario importante había llegado y su amado Bobby no estaba a su lado para celebrarlo. La sensación se había tornado insoportable desde anoche y cada recuerdo le provocaba una punzada de dolor, aun los más "traviesos". Con un ligero sonrojo, la joven se forzó a ponerle atención a su hermana. Solo había entendido algo acerca de viaje entre dimensiones y cubos.

—Y ahora, procederé a iniciar con una breve demostración de mi invento. —Lisa apretó un botón azul y de inmediato el cubo comenzó a vibrar. Emitía un suave zumbido que más bien parecía un murmullo. Hasta Lola, con todo y su mal humor, debía admitir que el sonido era relajante.

—Que bien ritmo, hermana. —Luna estaba tronando sus dedos al ritmo de la máquina y esto logró tranquilizar a los que temían que esta fuera a estallar y volara media dimensión en el proceso. Hasta Lisa se dio el lujo de sonreír al ver que su invento funcionaba como lo había previsto.

Nadie notó cuando un pequeño brillo comenzó a aparecer a los pies de Lori.

—Interesante… —dijo la pequeña mientras notaba como una pequeña pantalla en el cubo mostraba un incremento de partículas Lisarium.

—Al parecer, el número de partículas está aumentando rápidamente. Esto solo tendría sentido si…

Todo pasó muy rápido. El resplandor a los pies de Lori comenzó a expandirse rápidamente hasta llegar a un punto donde cegó a todos. Nadie pudo reaccionar. Nadie salvo una persona.

Luan fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, aunque seguía deslumbrada debido a la intensidad de aquel resplandor.

—Tú descubrimiento si que es deslumbrante, Lisa. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Conforme recuperaba su visión, nuevas bromas venían a su mente para ser compartidas al resto de su familia, aunque ni ella pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una mancha de hollín en la entrada de la habitación.

…En el mismo lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado Lori.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó Lynn Sr. mientras frotaba sus ojos. El resto de la familia estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Lori no está. —dijo angustiadamente la comediante de la familia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La voz de Rita fue la que respondió esa declaración en un tono igualmente angustiado.

—Que no está. Hay una mancha en donde ella estaba parada.

El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de la familia Loud. Fue Lynn Sr. quien comenzó a tranquilizarlos al decirles que quizás Lori se había ido a su habitación.

—Ella estaba junto a la puerta, así que es posible que haya regresado a su cuarto cuando apareció ese resplandor.

Con esas palabras la familia quedó tranquila, aunque Leni se apresuró a ir a buscar a su hermana mayor. Casi estaba fuera cuando Luna dijo algo que terminó de destruir la poca paz que tenían.

—¿En dónde está Lincoln?

* * *

Si Lori pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no lo haría como un dolor de cabeza, sino como si hubiera quedado prensada entre dos locomotoras.

—Literalmente voy a convertir a Lisa en un pretzel humano.

Lentamente, la rubia comenzó a abrir sus ojos que habían quedado resentidos gracias a ese resplandor. Porque rayos apareció a sus pies, quien sabe, pero con mayor razón haría que su hermanita pagara. La pondría a trabajar en su tarea de la universidad hasta terminar la carrera.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver sus alrededores, notó que ya no estaba en su casa.

—Dios mío…

Lori se encontraba en un extraño lugar. Parecían ser las ruinas de una especie de altar, o al menos eso pensaba debido al monolito que estaba justo frente a ella. El cielo era de un radiante azul adornado con algunas nubes, mientras el canto de algunos pajarillos resonaba con alegría.

—Ooohhh. ¿Estás aquí? Entonces el ritual funcionó.

La adolescente giró inmediatamente al oír esa voz tan vivaz a sus espaldas. Allí estaba una mujer que tendría entre 22 a 25 años, de cabellera rojiza peinada en una cola de caballo, sin embargo, lo más llamativo era lo que llevaba puesto: una especie de túnica blanca con ciertos diseños bordados en dorado, debajo de la cual había una armadura. Junto a ella había un hacha de tamaño considerable y en su mano llevaba una especie de pistola de color blanco con piezas doradas. La chica la observaba con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad, si la sonrisa que le mostraba era alguna pista.

—Veamos, que sigue… Ah, claro. Ejem. "Oh, Gran Héroe de Otro Mundo. Has llegado para cumplir vuestro rol en nuestra leyenda. Porque nuestro reino está al borde de la ruina y vos… y vos…" No te ves como una persona de "vos", ahora que te observo con mas calma. ¿Realmente eres el gran héroe? O heroína, mejor dicho.

Lori salió de su confusión y pudo articular unas palabras.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¿Literalmente donde estoy? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Claro, es justo que quieras sabes dónde estás. Habiendo sido invocada sin avisar y todo eso… —Para tener apariencia de militar, la pelirroja lucía bastante apenada. —Bueno, te encuentras en el reino de…

—¡ALLÍ ESTÁS!

De entre un grupo de árboles, apareció un soldado cubierto por completo con una armadura negra con motivos de color verde, el cual llevaba un escudo y un hacha. El soldado se abalanzó sobre la joven pelirroja, quien reaccionó sujetando su propia hacha y dándole un buen golpe a su enemigo en cuanto se puso a su alcance. El golpe terminó noqueando al soldado, puesto que ella no le dio con el filo de la hoja.

—Con eso bastará. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que otro de esos soldados emblianos venga.

—Ah, no. De aquí no me muevo si literalmente no me dices quien eres y QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDOOOOOO.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya voy a eso. —le respondió la joven guerrera a la rubia. —Mi nombre es Anna y soy la comandante de la Orden de Héroes del reino de Askr. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Me llamo Lori Loud, pero Askr… No conozco ningún reino con ese nombre. —La mayor de los Loud solo terminó más confundida. —¿Y a qué te refieres con "Orden de Héroes"?

—Ya te explicó. —Anna lucía bastante entusiasmada. —La Orden de Héroes es una orden que está compuesta nada menos que por los héroes más grandes de todos los tiempos, pero no vayas a pensar que los obligamos a unírsenos. Creemos que los héroes deben ser libres y prestarnos su fuerza si así lo desean. Nuestros enemigos, en cambio, buscan esclavizarlos, sometiéndolos a su voluntad para cumplir con sus propios planes.

El cambio en el tono de la comandante logró que la molestia de Lori se disipara un poco.

—En este mundo hay portales que conducen a otros muy diferentes. ¿Has escuchado hablar del mundo del Amanecer? ¿Qué tal el mundo de Conquista? ¿O el mundo del Misterio?

La rubia ahora estaba más confundida. ¿Otros mundos? ¿Portales?

—Hay muchos mundos allá afuera… y el Imperio Embliano los invade para atar a esos héroes a sus servicios. —continuó Anna. —Nosotros en la Orden de Héroes luchamos para evitar eso y también para devolverles la libertad a aquellos héroes que ya son controlados por Embla.

—Literalmente eso suena muy interesante, Anna. —Lori decidió seguirle la corriente hasta tener la oportunidad de preguntarle por la forma de volver a casa.

—Así es, pero temo que debemos ponernos en marcha. Ese soldado que derroté pertenece al ejército de Embla y están planeando invadir Askr. Por ser una situación desesperada, vine a este lugar para realizar una ceremonia de innovación y afortunadamente, tú apareciste.

Era la segunda vez que Lori escuchaba esa palabra, pero ahora que su mente estaba más despejada, empezaba a pensar que no sería a Lisa a quien convertiría en pretzel humano.

—¡¿Entonces fuiste tú la que me trajo acá?!

—Así es. Corrimos con mucha suerte, pero ya no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que actuar rápido para salvar a Askr. Ven conmigo. Te contaré más en el camino.

La comandante ató su hacha en su costado y con su mano libre sujetó la de Lori, encaminándola en dirección al bosquecito cercano.

—Bien. Para empezar, ¿cómo diablos me invocaste?

—Eso fue gracias a la reliquia sagrada de Askr, Breidablik. —Con su mirada Anna señaló el arma con forma de pistola que llevaba en su otra mano. —De acuerdo a la leyenda, Breidablik dispara algo especial, aunque no especifica qué. Ya sabes como son las leyendas… La leyenda también dice que si se levanta hacia lo alto, invocará al Gran Héroe que es el único que podrá dispararla.

—Entonces quieres decir… ¿Que literalmente soy el héroe de que habla esa leyenda?

—Más bien heroína, pero tienes la razón. Tú eres la heroína de la leyenda y ahora que estás aquí, tenemos una esperanza. Si tan solo lográramos averiguar cómo disparar…

La mayor de los Loud le dio un manotazo a Anna, forzándola a soltarla. Los ojos de Lori estaban llenos de ese enfado que provocaba temor en sus hermanos.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! No se nada de leyendas, imperios y demás tonterías. Lo que entiendo, y eso pensando que no estoy alucinando o algo así, es que literalmente me sacaste de mi propio mundo, me alejaste de MÍ familia para involucrarme en una guerra de Dios sabe que, y ahora esperas que luche por ti. ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?!

—Bueno, no es exactamente que luches por nosotros. —Anna sintió una oleada de vergüenza recorrerla. No había reparado en esa posibilidad, a decir verdad. —Se que es mucho pedir que puedas hacer algo tan repentinamente y…

—¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡ATRÁPENLA! —Dos nuevos soldados de Embla aparecieron ante ellas.

—Demonios. Nos alcanzaron. —exclamó la pelirroja. Tras evaluar la situación, Anna tomó una decisión.

—Escapa mientras los detengo, Lori. Corre tan rápido como puedas y llévate a Breidablik.

La adolescente no supo que decir ni cuando Anna le arrojó la reliquia sagrada. Lo lógico era que escapara. No era una guerrera y mucho menos sabía cómo pelear. Y esos soldados buscaban matarlas.

" _Y sin embargo, Anna está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para mantenerme a salvo incluso después de cómo le grité."_

La comandante de la Orden de Héroes había bloqueado el ataque de uno de los soldados emblianos, quien intentaba acuchillarla con una lanza, pero un soldado con espada se le acercaba rápidamente.

" _Alguien tiene que ayudarla, pero no hay nadie más… Solo yo."_

Sabía que seguramente sería en vano, pero Lori debía hacer lo correcto, y eso era ayudar a la mujer que la había traído a este mundo, así que empuñando a Breidablik con ambas manos y apuntándole al soldado con espada, ella jaló del gatillo.

Un disparo multicolor salió del cañón del arma reliquia, pero en vez de impactar en su objetivo, abrió una especie de portal a través del cual apareció una figura. Se trataba de un joven de alrededor de 28 años, con larga cabellera turquesa y un atuendo que denotaba a alguien salido de la época medieval y de posición acomodada. En su mano llevaba un arco y a sus espaldas, un carcaj lleno de flechas.

—Saludos, hermosas damas. Mi nombre es Virion, el mejor arquero de todos, y estoy encantado de estar a su servicio.

Todos observaban la escena boquiabiertos ante semejante milagro. Fue Anna la que recuperó primero el habla.

—Cielo santo… ¡Invocaste un héroe, Lori! —La comandante estaba tan emocionada que pudo despachar al soldado con lanza al que enfrentaba. Esta vez de una forma más permanente.

La rubia cayó al suelo impresionada. Eso no era lo que había imaginado, pero ahora Anna no estaba sola en la pelea.

—Ahora, Virion. Si pudieras ayudarme con estos soldados te lo agradecería mucho. —dijo la pelirroja mientras se preparaba para seguir luchando.

—Con mucho gusto ayudaré a una dama tan hermosa como tú. —le respondió el presuntuoso y galante arquero a la comandante, pero pronto demostró que su presunción estaba justificada al clavar una flecha justo entre los ojos del soldado con espada. Un par de soldados más aparecieron, uno de ellos llevando un arco. La flecha que este disparó rasgó el brazo derecho de Anna.

—Ya verás, gusano. —La joven guerrera se lanzó hacia su atacante tan aprisa como podía antes de que pudiera disparar una vez más. Un soldado con hacha intentó detenerla, pero fue inmovilizado por Virion, quien le disparó una flecha justo en una pierna. El arquero embliano tenía lista una nueva flecha, pero para cuando intentó tensar la cuerda, el hacha de Anna terminó con su plan y su vida de un potente golpe.

—Va… vaya… Lo logramos… ¡Vencimos! —La pelirroja estaba cansada y sangraba, pero no podía estar más feliz. —¿Estás bien Lori? ¿Virion?

—Estoy bien. Ninguno de estos soldados tenía lo necesario para arrugar mi ropa siquiera. —respondió el arquero.

La joven Loud por el contrario, estaba enmudecida. Miraba aterrada a los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados emblianos. Era la primera vez que veía morir a otras personas. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y pronto cayó al suelo, incapaz de seguir de pie. Anna y Virion fueron de inmediato a su lado.

—Dios yo… Nunca pensé… ¿Tenían que matarlos? Es decir… Literalmente… No sé.

—Tranquila, Lori. Tranquila. Ya pasó. —La comandante hizo lo que pudo para consolar a la rubia y ya que se tranquilizó lo suficiente, la ayudó a ponerse de pie con ayuda del arquero.

—Sugiero que nos vayamos de aquí. —mencionó Virion. —Un lugar como este no es adecuado para unos ojos inocentes como los de… ¿Dijiste que su nombre es Lori?

—Así es, y tienes razón, Virion. Vámonos de aquí. Yo soy la comandante Anna, por cierto. Mucho gusto.

Anna ayudó a andar a Lori, que aún no salía del shock de haber visto a alguien morir en persona por primera vez. La rubia tenía muchas preguntas, pero las respuestas que quería tardarían un poco en llegar.

" _Solo espero volver pronto a casa con mí familia."_

* * *

En otra parte, no muy lejos de allí, una figura delgada se levantaba del suelo. Había estado desmayado un largo rato. Esa figura observó sus alrededores y una sola idea salió de su boca.

—¿D… dónde estoy?

* * *

Saludos a todos. Estoy de vuelta no solo con la actualización de Dulce Pesadilla, sino con esta nueva historia que iré trayéndoles a ustedes. La idea para este fic nació de mi actual afición al juego para celular Fire Emblem Heroes, en el cual tomas el papel de un invocador que es llamado para detener la guerra entre el reino de Askr y el imperio de Embla, contando para ello con un ejercito de héroes invocados de los diversos juegos de la franquicia de Fire Emblem. Un juego multicrossover como ese es material obligado para fics. Al principio pensé en subirlo en la sección de Fire Emblem y que el avatar fuera el protagonista, pero luego reflexioné, ¿qué tal si en vez de usar al avatar, uso a mi hermana Loud favorita? El resultado es lo que están leyendo ahora.

¿Y que es lo que pueden esperar de esta historia? Pues de todo un poco. La mayoría de los capítulos serán como one-shots autoconclusivos, es decir como se manejan los episodios de The Loud House, y en ellos podremos ver comedia, drama, romance y acción, aprovechando en todo momento la clasificación que le dejé. Desde luego, algunos capítulos servirán para avanzar la trama y que seguirá hasta cierto punto la del juego. Pueden contar con mucho drama en esos capítulos.

Es todo lo que tengo que comentar por ahora, así que me despido esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado. Recuerden dejar sus reviews ya que son la mejor forma de saber si la historia es de su agrado y si hay puntos que deba mejorar. Muchas gracias a todos por este tiempo y les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.


	2. Prologo 2: Conociendo realeza

¿Listos para el segundo capítulo de esta historia? Eso espero, pues aquí vamos.

* * *

—Aun no puedo creer que ganamos. ¡Y de esa forma! —Anna estaba mas entusiasmada de lo que había estado en meses. —Todo fue gracias a ti, Lori. Mira que Breidablik dispara héroes. Ni en mis sueños más locos lo habría imaginado, y mira que he tenido sueños locos.

La joven Loud apenas y escuchaba lo que la comandante decía. Estaba haciendo lo posible para sacar de su mente la imagen de esos soldados muertos, de esa sangre que se regaba por el césped para servirle como un alimento malsano.

—Yo tampoco habría imaginado que sería invocado a otro mundo. —agregó Virion. —Pero no soy extraño a la idea de viajes entre otros mundos. Tal vez les cuente más una vez que estemos a salvo. También podré contarles sobre mí a tan hermosas damas como ustedes.

—Seguro que será muy interesante. —dijo la pelirroja que a decir verdad, no estaba tan entusiasmada por escuchar esa historia. —Y en serio, Lori. Eso fue increíble, pero la verdad es que no dude de ti. Se que serás la heroína que salvará nuestro reino.

—Literalmente todo eso se oye muy lindo, Anna, pero ser heroína es lo último que me interesa. Lo que quiero es una forma de poder volver a mi propio mundo. Tengo una familia esperándome y mis hermanos me necesitan como yo a ellos. ¡Creo tener el derecho a elegir y literalmente elijo volver a casa con los míos!

Si bien nadie detuvo la caminata, dejaron de avanzar tan aprisa. La comandante de la Orden de Héroes no ocultó como su rostro pasó de la alegría al desencanto.

—Me apena mucho que te sientas así, Lori. No es mi intención hacerte daño y perjudicarte y si fuera posible, me gustaría que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera, pero tú eres la única que puede usar la reliquia legendaria. Necesitamos tú ayuda para luchar en esta guerra y tener una oportunidad de vencer. Muchos mundos están en riesgo, así como los héroes que viven en ellos.

Si era honesta consigo misma, Lori no podía decir que el predicamento de Anna, de Askr, le era indiferente, aunque igualmente siendo honesta, sus razones no eran 100% altruistas. Si ese imperio Embla podía invadir otros mundos, era lógico pensar que el suyo sería uno de ellos, y si bien no dudaba que una invasión así fracasaría, si el portal se abría en su casa ni toda la tecnología que Lisa de seguro ocultaba salvaría a su familia.

—Déjame ser clara contigo, Anna. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por volver a mi hogar, y tú y tu Orden de Héroes me ayudarán. Hasta ese momento, literalmente te ayudaré a ti y a tú reino. —Al decir eso, una especie de orgullo llenó a la joven rubia. Tal vez era la sensación de que protegería a su familia, o tal vez… solo tal vez, era el saber que ella podía hacer una verdadera diferencia por alguien más.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —Si no fuera porque aun llevaba su hacha en una mano, Anna habría tomado las manos de Lori como si fuera adolescente. —¡Bienvenida seas a nuestras filas y espero que puedas ayudarnos a invocar a más héroes!

—Pero pensaba que ustedes también podían invocarlos. Ya sabes… Todo eso de la Orden de Héroes y que pueden elegir unirse…

—Bueno… —aclaró la joven guerrera. —El reino de Askr puede abrir portales a otros mundos, pero no puede invocar héroes directamente. Eso es algo que nadie podía hacer, al menos hasta antes de tú llegada.

Anna iba a continuar hablando, pero pudo ver una figura delante de ella acompañada de un par de soldados cuyos atuendos eran diferentes a los de los emblianos.

—¡Alfonse! Qué gusto verte. —La comandante levantó la mano con gusto, por lo que Lori y Virion supusieron que se trataba de miembros del ejército de Askr.

—¡Comandante Anna! Se encuentra bien.

Quien había hablado era un joven tal vez un año más joven que Anna. Tenía cabello corto color negro con puntas rubias, llevaba una espada en su cintura y usaba un atuendo bastante parecido al de la comandante, por lo que Lori imaginó que no era un soldado ordinario, sino parte de la Orden de Héroes. ¿Significaba que también se trataba de un héroe?

—Mejor que bien, Alfonse. Solo déjame que te cuente todo.

—Empezando por quienes te acompañan, supongo.

—Claro. —comenzó animadamente la comandante. —Ella es Lori Loud, viene de otro mundo… pero adivina queeeee… ¡Llegó gracias a Breidablik!

La joven rubia se sintió inusualmente pequeña al ser el centro de atención por semejante motivo, así que solo atinó a responder con un "Hola. Mucho gusto" mientras saludaba con una mano.

—¿Entonces ella es el héroe de quien habla la leyenda, comandante?

—Mas bien heroína, pero si, si lo es. Ups. Casi lo olvido. —Anna volteo a ver a la rubia. —Lori, te presento a Alfonse, príncipe heredero de Askr y miembro de la Orden de Héroes.

—¡¿Un príncipe?! —La rubia no esperaba que ese guerrero resultara ser un príncipe, aunque imaginó lo emocionada que Lola estaría de estar presente. —Entonces él debe ser el líder de la Orden. —dijo Lori una vez que superó la impresión.

—En realidad no. —aclaró Alfonse. —Puedo ser el príncipe heredero, pero mientras esté en servicio, estoy bajo las órdenes de la comandante Anna como cualquier otro miembro.

Extrañamente, Lori de nuevo pensó en su hermanita de 6 años y en lo indignada que estaría al escuchar eso.

—Y en cuanto a nuestro acompañante, te diré… que está aquí gracias a Lori. Ella pudo disparar a Breidablik, y al hacerlo… BAM. Virion apareció.

Tanto Alfonse como los soldados que lo acompañaban mostraron un nuevo nivel de asombro. El joven príncipe mencionó de forma conclusiva que la reliquia legendaria disparaba héroes.

—Y si me permiten decirlo, sabe invocar solo a lo mejor. Por cierto, soy Virion, príncipe Alfonse. Es todo un honor conocerlo.

—Increíble… Entonces Lori en verdad es de quien hablaban nuestra leyenda… Quien podrá salvarnos.

Una vez más, Lori sintió el peso de esas palabras. Seguía furiosa con Anna por invocarla y no iba a ceder en sus exigencias de que la enviaran de vuelta a su mundo, pero al mismo tiempo entendía la desesperación que ellos sentían.

—Se que acabas de llegar y lo ideal sería que pudieras acostumbrarte a todo esto. —comentó el pelinegro. —Pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo. Me acaban de dar malas noticias.

La amplia sonrisa de Anna se convirtió en un gesto de seriedad absoluta que Lori supo identificar al haberlo visto antes en el rostro de su madre y en el suyo propio.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Embla invadió el mundo del Misterio y tomó el control de varios de sus héroes, comandante. Debemos partir de inmediato para liberarlos.

—Si se trata de liberar héroes que han caído bajo el control del imperio maligno, entonces mi arco está bajo su servicio. —dijo Virion, que también se había expresado con total seriedad sin por ello dejar de sonreír como le era natural. Lori, por el contrario, sintió sus piernas debilitarse nuevamente.

" _I… Iré a la guerra… Literalmente iré a una guerra. Dios mío…No_."

—¿Lori, pasa algo? —Anna estaba preocupada al ver que la rubia había palidecido rápidamente.

—No… Yo no… estoy preparada para una guerra, Anna. Literalmente solo soy una chica de 16 muy mandona cuyos únicos talentos son jugar golf y textear a alta velocidad. Yo no soy una heroína, Anna. Solo soy una chica que quiere volver a su casa.

La imagen de los soldados emblianos muertos se repitió nuevamente en su mente, contagiándola de temor y dudas. Alfonse comenzó a dudar también que esa chica fuera realmente el héroe de la leyenda. Quizás la comandante se confundió, pensó el chico, y esa solo era una jovencita cualquiera que apareció en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. Pensaba llamar la atención sobre esto, pero su comandante se le adelantó a actuar, pues abrazó a la joven rubia, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

—Se que en tú mundo quizás seas una chica ordinaria, Lori. Lo creo, pero aquí eres algo mas. Eres un faro de esperanza para todos nosotros, y no lo digo solo por mis propios sentimientos o por creer a ciegas en una leyenda antigua, sino porque veo la prueba de lo que estás destinada a hacer aquí ante mis ojos.

La pelirroja sujetó la mano en que Lori aun portaba a Breidablik, la levantó e hizo que ella notara el tenue brillo que emitía.

—Breidablik no brillaba así cuando yo la sujetaba. Tampoco cuando nadie más del reino lo hacía. Solo reacciona a ti; te reconoce como la heroína destinada a usarla. Reconoce que tienes un valor más allá de lo que puedes ver. Tal vez te estamos pidiendo mucho, pero es porque confiamos en que puedes hacerlo. Yo confío en ti.

Ojos castaños se cruzaron con ojos verdes. Lori pensó entonces en el número de personas que, sin ser de su familia, le habían dicho que confiaban en ella de esa manera tan sincera, con tanta convicción… y solo su querido Bobby vino a su mente. Y él ya era prácticamente de la familia. Anna era prácticamente una desconocida… una que confiaba en ella de la manera más absoluta posible sin siquiera conocerla.

" _Y no es justo que no intente al menos responder a esa confianza. Debo intentarlo por lo menos. Intentar ser la esperanza que ellos buscan en vez de solo quedarme sin hacer nada más que autocompadecerme y suplicar volver a mi hogar."_

Pronto la convicción regresó a los ojos de Lori y con algo de la firmeza que la caracterizaba, devolvió la mirada a Anna.

—Muchas gracias, Anna. Literalmente agradezco esa fe en mí y trataré de corresponderla como es debido. Ahora, supongo que literalmente debemos irnos.

Virion, Anna y Alfonse asintieron, este último comenzando a ver un poco de lo que su comandante había notado, pero aun con dudas en su mente, mas si estas tenían fundamento o no, habría que verlo tan pronto llegaran a su destino.

—Por cierto, comandante, olvidó esto. —Alfonse le hizo una seña a un soldado para que le entregara a la pelirroja un hacha, pero a diferencia de la que Anna llevaba, esta tenía una hoja muy elegante, mango blanco y empuñadura violácea. La parte posterior de la hoja del arma contaba con hermosos grabados dorados, aunque Lori sospechó que se trataba de oro auténtico.

—Si, lo siento. Salí tan de prisa que olvidé mi Nóatún, pero ahora si estoy lista para todo. ¡Ahora en marcha!

* * *

El pequeño grupo solo avanzó como por 10 minutos hasta llegar a su destino. Lori debía confesar que imaginaba que el portal para viajar a otro mundo estaría en medio de algún altar o ruinas antiguas, no a la mitad de una pequeña planicie. Por lo menos, eso le ayudó para mantener la calma mientras atravesaba el portal. Tras atravesarlo, se encontró con un paisaje no muy distinto al que dejó atrás. La joven Loud habría pensado que en realidad seguían en el mismo universo y que todo eso era una tomadura de pelo épica, pero el arma en su mano derecha había brillado mientras traspasaba el portal. Incluso ahora se sentía agradablemente cálida.

—Wuaw… —Y a pesar de todo, Lori se encontraba maravillada ante el paisaje ante sus ojos. Se veían montañas a lo lejos, enmarcadas en el cielo más azul que la rubia hubiera visto en su vida.

—Hermoso. ¿Verdad?

La chica Loud coincidió con lo que Anna remarcó. Si que era hermoso.

—Y nosotros luchamos por proteger este mundo y los héroes que le dan identidad. ¿Cierto, Alfonse?

—Desde luego, comandante. Luchamos por la libertad de los héroes y la de nuestra nación.

Lori debía admitir que la convicción que ambos mostraban era admirable e incluso inspiradora.

—No debemos estar lejos del punto donde nos encontraremos con mi hermana. —comentó seriamente el chico. —Ella debe tener más información para este momento.

El grupo no tuvo que avanzar mucho antes de encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de 10 soldados de Askr, si la armadura que llevaban era alguna indicación. Una chica se separó del grupo y se acercó corriendo a los recién llegados. Llevaba una armadura idéntica a las de Anna y Alfonse, empuñaba una lanza en su mano derecha y su cabellera era rubia y larga, peinada en cola de caballo y con puntas rosadas, así que esa debía ser la hermana del príncipe, es decir que era princesa de Askr. Lucía bastante jovial para estar en medio de una campaña militar.

—¡Alfonse, comandante! Qué gusto verlos, aunque tardaron en llegar más de lo que pensé.

—Tuvimos que abrirnos paso por la fuerza. —respondió el joven príncipe. —Pero logramos llegar.

—Y fue en muy buen momento. Llegan justo a tiempo para… Ohhhhh… ¿Quiénes vienen con ustedes?

—No lo vas a creer, pero resulta que…

—¿Esa chica tiene la reliquia legendaria en su mano? Y está brillando. —La chica interrumpió a Anna de súbito. —Entonces… ella debe ser el Héroe Legendario.

—Heroína en realidad, pero sip, ella es de quien habla la leyenda. —Aclaró Anna.

Antes de que Lori pudiera decir algo, la hermana de Alfonso había soltado su arma y estaba sujetándola de las manos, mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos. La mayor de las Loud no pudo menos que compararla con Lana cuando encontraba algún animalito particularmente escamoso.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Mi nombre es Sharena, por cierto, y me alegra mucho conocerte. ¿Puedo saber cuál es tú nombre?

—Lo… Lori Loud.

—Lori Loud… MMMMM… ¡ME ENCANTA! Desde ya te digo que seré tú fan número uno. No puedo esperar para trabajar contigo.

—Literalmente gra… gracias. —Y ahora Lori se sentía mucho más apenada. ¿Ya hasta tenía una fan? Definitivamente estos askrianos estaban poniendo demasiada fe en ella.

—Y tú ropa es tan diferente. Realmente debes ser de otro mundo… Espera. Ya he visto ropa así antes. —Sharena llamó la atención de la rubia, así como de su hermano y su comandante. —¿De casualidad no conoces a un niño como de 10 u 11 años con cabello blanco?

Ahora fue el turno de Lori de apretar las manos de la otra rubia, dejando caer a Breidablik al césped.

—¡¿Viste un niño de cabello blanco?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

—Temo que no lo sé. —respondió Sharena mientras bajaba la cabeza con pena. —Mis soldados y yo lo descubrimos hace unos minutos. Parecía desorientado lo encontramos y quisimos ayudarlo, pero seguramente se asustó al ver nuestras armas porque se quedó quieto. Intenté decirle que no le haríamos daño, pero un soldado que regresó corriendo a traer noticias terminó asustándolo aún más y se echó a correr.

El corazón de Lori comenzó a romperse con cada latido. Lincoln también había sido arrastrado a esta locura y ahora estaba solo y asustado en un mundo desconocido.

" _Y eso si no lo voy a permitir. Me importa muy poco lo que Anna tenga que decirme. ¡Literalmente la convertiré en UN PRETZEL HUMANO!"_

—Pero eso no es lo peor. El mensajero trajo malas noticias. —continuó la princesa. —Embla planea atacar Askr usando a uno de los héroes del Mundo del Misterio bajo su control para dirigir el ataque. Según él, se trata de una figura femenina de rojo que surcaba los cielos montada en un wyvern y acompañada de tres caballeros pegaso.

—Figura de rojo en un wyvern… —Alfonse contempló al cielo pensativo. —Debe tratarse de la princesa Minerva del reino de Medonia.

—Y seguramente vendrá en esta dirección. Debemos esperar su llegada para tener la ventaja de terreno. —sugirió Anna enfocada por completo en la situación que enfrentaban, pero eso no le importaba a la mayor de los Loud. Lo único que le importaba era Lincoln y los obligaría a buscarlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Temo que no es opción, comandante. —La mirada de todos se volvió a fijar sobre Sharena. —El chico huyó en dirección a donde avistaron a la princesa Minerva. Debemos ir tras él y tratar de encontrarlo antes de que ella lo haga. Se que una alguien como ella no le hará daño a un niño, pero no podría decir lo mismo de algún soldado embliano que la esté acompañando.

—El chico usaba ropa naranja y azul, ¿cierto? —Lori preguntó y Sharena respondió afirmativamente. —Entonces allá iremos. Ese chico es mi hermano y debemos rescatarlo a como dé lugar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron del tono de la chica y como tomó el control de la situación, pero eso no molesto a nadie. Por el contrario, lo consideraron admirable, y ese acto de Lori convenció más a todos de que Lori era la heroína que esperaban y logró acallar la mayoría de las dudas de Alfonse.

—Bueno, ya la escucharon. Todos en marcha. —Y tras oír a Anna, el grupo de guerreros y la rubia se encaminaron a la dirección donde Lincoln había huido. La joven esperaba estar equivocada y que su hermano no estuviera aquí… y también esperaba estar lista si en vez de encontrarlo a él, se encontraban con esa princesa guerrera.

* * *

" _Quizás no fue buena idea haber escapado de esos soldados. Al menos sabría dónde estoy."_

Y a pesar de pensar eso, Lincoln no había dejado de correr ni un instante, aunque considerando que era un niño que terminó en quien sabe dónde, podía perdonársele el responder al instinto de huir sin pensar en otra cosa. Recordaba que una luz había aparecido a los pies de Lori mientras Lisa les mostraba su último invento y que solo él notó, por lo que intentó ir a ella cuando vio esa luz envolviéndola. Luego de eso, despertó en un lugar desconocido y Lori no estaba por ninguna parte, y como si eso no bastara, terminó encontrándose con algunos soldados medievales. La chica de cabello rubio con puntas rosadas se veía amable, pero al ver un soldado correr, el miedo arrojó cualquier pensamiento racional por la borda y bueno… Aquí estaba, pensando en que no debía haber escapado mientras sus piernas hacían lo opuesto a lo que pensaba.

—Debería dejar de correr, o por lo menos… —Y los pensamientos del peliblanco, así como su loca carrera, se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo, o más bien una alguien, considerando el quejido femenino que se oyó. Cuando Lincoln se levantó, pudo ver con quien había chocado. Era una linda jovencita que tendría una edad cercana a la de Luan o Luna, estaba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco y tenía una cabellera corta y tan roja como el fuego.

—Cielos, perdóname. ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a la joven pelirroja a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy bien. Muchas gracias. —La chica observó fijamente a Lincoln con curiosidad. —¿No eres de por aquí?

—No… aunque tal vez… ¿Has escuchado hablar de Royal Woods, Michigan? ¿De Estados Unidos?

—Temo que no. La tierra en la que estamos se llama Archanea.

La expresión de Lincoln era la de alguien que había sufrido un golpe muy duro, lo que enterneció a la jovencita.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud.

—Es un placer conocerte. El mío es María y provengo del reino de Medonia. —dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, aunque lo suficientemente candorosa como para aliviar la tristeza que Lincoln sentía. —Solo desearía que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias.

—Igual yo. Quisiera saber cómo volver a mi casa, o al menos tratar de encontrar a mi hermana. Estoy seguro que ella debe estar por aquí.

—¿Hermana? —María iba a preguntarle a Lincoln sobre eso, mas un rugido como el hombre con el plan jamás había escuchado lo interrumpió. Un fuerte viento forzó a Lincoln a cubrirse el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos, se encontró de frente a una enorme criatura que semejaba a un dragón, en cuyo lomo iba montada una mujer de quizás 18 o 20 años que llevaba puesta una armadura tan roja como el cabello de María e igualmente pelirroja. Ella lo observaba fijamente mientras le apuntaba con una enorme hacha finamente decorada.

—Tienes 15 segundos para identificarte y decirme que haces con mi hermana.

Lincoln miraba a la recién llegada con una mezcla de admiración y terror. Sus pensamientos se podían resumir en una frase.

" _Voy a morir… Moriré y no volveré a ver a mi familia… ni a Lori."_

* * *

Hola a todos. Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. A decir verdad, pensaba incluir aquí la primer batalla real del grupo, pero el capítulo se extendió más de la cuenta y bueno... digamos que lo dejé en el mejor momento posible... tan bueno como puede ser este tremendo cliffhanger xDDD

Pensando en que conozcan mejor a los personajes que se irán uniendo a la historia, agregaré esta nota que describirá a los héroes que hemos conocido hasta ahora:

 **Anna** : Comandante de la Orden de Héroes del reino de Askr. Tan alegre como responsable. Sabe ser firme y suave cuando lo amerita, además de tener un muy buen olfato para lo relacionado con el dinero. Posee el hacha legendaria Nóatún.

 **Alfonse** : Príncipe de Askr y miembro de la Orden de Héroes. Tiene un carácter muy serio y reservado, aunque según Anna y su hermana, antes no era así. Está consciente del peso sobre sus hombros. Posee la espada legendaria Fólkvangr.

 **Sharena** : Princesa de Askr y miembro de la Orden de Héroes. Extrovertida, graciosa y amante de la diversión. Adora y admira a todos los héroes, siendo Lori la primera en su lista. No por eso es irresponsable y lo demuestra a cabalidad en el campo de batalla. Posee la lanza legendaria Fensalir.

 **Virion** : Legítimo duque de Rosanne (Aunque no lo parezca.) en el Mundo del Despertar. Un excelente arquero. Su habilidad con el arco solo puede equipararse con su vanidad y su toque con las damas... aunque eso último solo lo cree él.

 **María** : Princesa de Medonia en el Mundo del Misterio. De carácter muy dulce y gentil, admira mucho a su hermana mayor Minerva, sin embargo, desearía que ella se llevara mejor con...

 **Minerva** : Princesa de Medonia en el mundo del Misterio. Donde María es dulce, Minerva es firme y disciplinada, aunque es tan amable como su hermana menor, quien para ella es el último miembro que le queda de su familia, sin contar a... Posee el hacha legendaria Hauteclaire.

Y para terminar, paso a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **RCurrent** : Muchas gracias por tú review, y créeme que la clasificación es la correcta para la historia. A diferencia del juego, pienso mostrar un tanto más de sangre y muertes. (Pienso aprovechar tanto como pueda el uso de mooks xD) Además, me ayudará a explayarme mejor cuando entren personajes de FE como Peri (Imaginen a alguien con la misma actitud alegre y casi infantil de Leni mientras eviscera soldados por aquí y por allá.), o Valter (Ese bastardo redefine la palabra "aterrador".) Y como habrá romances, significa que en su momento habrá lemons, así que digamos que solo me anticipe a dejarlo todo listo de una vez xD

 **ZardX** : Lori tendrá su primera prueba en el campo de batalla y no solo tendrá que lidiar con estrategias, sino con ver morir más soldados y confrontar esa realidad. A eso agrégale que aun tiene que encontrar a Lincoln y no lo dejé en lo que se dice una buena situación. Y romances... Ah, la sal de la vida en FE y también en TLH. Cuenta conque tendremos bastante de eso, man... y claro que tal vez hasta tengamos limonada ;)

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo en esta lectura y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y el simpático cliffhanger que dejé. Sus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos y los dejo deseándoles muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Hasta pronto.


End file.
